Release Me
by FreeOwls
Summary: Done. Seto Kaiba isn't romantic, he isn't cruel, he doesn't want the money. He just wants...


I dunno why I am writing this. Perhaps as a release for me. To show all of those who see Seto as the rich snob he portrays himself as, that there is more to him. No, not a romantic man who dreams of Serenity, or even of Yugi. No, but of a haunted man who is tormented by being the CEO of a company that never lets him rest and enjoy his life.

That is maybe why I am writing this. On a side note, I am listening to that "Come Clean" song, not like I like the singer, Duff, but I do enjoy this song. Its sweet.. and it reminds me sort of Seto Kaiba.

Enjoy.

****

His tongue swirled the sour liquid around in his mouth as he stared into the mirror. Blue icy eyes narrowed as his lips lifted into a sneer. The rings of darkness under his eyes caused him to tear his eyes from the mirror's reflecting surface again. Lifting his shot glass full amber liquid up to his lips, and down he swallowed the sour drink. "Damn it.." He dropped the glass in the sink, letting it shatter with out a care.

It was only 4 in the afternoon, and already he was too far gone to be brought back. Running his long fingers through his hair, he fell upon his bed. The musty smell of the women who slept there last night was still there. The maids hadn't came yet. A smile creeped onto his lips, oh how he played with that women's heart. Not like he cared or anything. She was worthless trash, nothing for him to care about. But she was worth the trouble, a fire red head with bright brown eyes. If he remembered right. Hmph.

Rolling around onto his back, the sheets tangled around his long legs. He should have gotten dressed when he threw her out, instead of just putting back on his silky boxers. Tossing a hand over his face, he shut his eyes. The door opened.

"So this is how it is..." Came a voice from the door way. The man rose to lean on one elbow, staring at the figure in the door way. "This is how it is done? How it will always be now? You spend all your time working away.. and then you waste your money. On what?! Women and booze!! And who the hell knows what else!!!" Mokuba stared at his older brother in disgust. "I can't believe I used to look up to you... whatever. Some of us have things to do..." And with that, the child left.

Leaving Seto alone. To lay alone and silent on his bed. Listening to the maids in the hallways, whispering and cleaning in pairs. For it was safer that way, safer not to fall into the Master Kaiba's rage. Each maid feared the day she would face her turn. They knew his hair fell around his face, and his beautiful blue eyes narrowed in anger. Burning brightly and he lashed out with such anger in his words.. that.. that all you could do was cry. If it wasn't so scary, it would be beautiful.

After awhile he would raise and look at the floor. Wrinkled clothing he threw off the night before, littered the floor. Bottle of liquor, almost all empty or half empty. Computer parts, papers that had plans for future Duel Monster ideas scribbled out on them. Pushing him off the soft bed, he rose to stand on the messy floor. Stepping over the garbage that littered the floor, Seto walked over to his drawers. Pulling from one a pair of socks, and from the other two a pair of black pants and a blue shirt. Slowly he dressed, and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Running a hand through his hair as he opened the door with his other hand, he stepped into the hallway. As he slowly made his way down the hallway, his perked ears could hear the phones ringing already, the busy demanding voices. A shudder passed over him as a man in a suit hurried up the stairs to greet him.

"Sir! You are very late. Hurry up! We have much to do.." The mans beard twitched as he spoke, Seto noted in the back of his mind. "You have had about 50 phone calls at least about your new project. This is the most demands we have had for a product when it hasn't even made it out of this area marketing! Mr. Kaiba..? The maids said you haven't ate. Eat and meet me at your company.. Thank you Mr. Kaiba.." He nodded and left as Seto sat down at the table. Only to stare at an plate off eggs and bacon a maid had set before him.

Looking up, he watched her turning pink. "Is something wrong Sir?" He shook his head no and lifted his fork to begin his meal. The maid scurried away quickly as she could before something else happened that would embarrass her in front of Kaiba. Poking at his meal for a few moments ended with him dropping his fork to the plate with a clunk.

Heaving a sigh, he rose from the table. Shoving his chair away from him. In long strides, he walked to the door, pausing to slip on his silver jacket. A servant offered him an umbrella. "Looks like rain Sir.." He didn't take it. Only offered a shrug.

Opening the door, he stepped outside. Pausing to pull a package out of his pocket. Lifting a cigarette to his lips, he brought up his lighter to light it. He could hear Mokuba's voice echo through his head _"Your smoking now too?! How could you big brother? Smoking kills..." _ Sucking in a deep puff, he started to walk. Mingling with the crowds of people trying to get to get to work as well.

He walked with his head down, puffing on his cigarette as he walked, not paying attention to anyone. The rain was just starting to fall, he felt the other people start to walk faster to escape the falling droplets of water. Pulling up the collar of his jacket, he walked the same pace. It didn't matter how fast he walked. He would get where he was going soon enough.

The rain was starting to really come down. His lips curled around his still burning cigarette as he thought of all the people at Kaiba Corp worrying about him. Thats all they cared about him for, was to think of new ideas for them to make. And to sign their checks. They didn't care about him the person, they saw him as some heartless freak. A high school student in the adult world. They didn't want to be his friend, nor did they want to see him at any time other then work. And most of the time they didn't want to see him at work!

His brown hair fell onto his face soaked. The streets were empty except with a few stragglers here and there. With sad faces because of the rain. But not his. His blue eyes were bright as he kept walking down the sidewalk. Walking through puddles, with out a care in the world.

As he walked, he thought of how he used to be happy. When he was younger, before he came to be a Kaiba. Funny, wasn't it? He was happier not having any money and no cares, except Mokuba. But those days were gone. And all that were left was greed. Greed for money and power.. and that wasn't who he really was. And it hurt to think that that was all people saw him as. And that was when he made his decision.

He pushed himself out in front of that aqua blue sports car. That raced towards him at great speeds, flicking his cigarette back onto the sidewalk, he opened his arms up wide. Almost as if he was going to give it a hug, and then it hit him. A smile played onto his lips as he flew. The impact at the knees caused him to scream and fly onto the windshield. And then over the car. Landing on the ground in a spread eagle.

There were screams from people who saw this happen. They gathered around his dead body in the rainy street, staring at his handsome face. Blood trickled out of the side of his mouth, and his brown hair stuck to his face in the rain.

Things would be better now, he wouldn't have to worry about business. Or people using him anymore. He had finally been released from the darkness that held him. Like the rain being held in a dark cloud. He was free..

****

The end.

I actually enjoyed it, it made me sad to write though. But it doesn't matter what I think, what about all of you guys?


End file.
